Miracle In Desember
by kim MinBaek
Summary: kyungsoo berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban diantara hungungannya dengan kai. apakah kyungsoo akan bertahan dengan sikap Kai kepadanya ?. dan apakah keajaiban itu pada akhirnya akan datang kepada hubungan mereka ?.
1. Chapter 1

Miracle In December

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

T

Angst,hurt/comfort

Twoshoot

kalau ada cerita Yang sama itu hanya kebetulan semata..

Typo bertebaran.. karena saya dan chingu saya baru coba-coba buat ff..

Hehehe mohon dimaklumi ..

Happy Reading...

"_kyungsoo berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban diantara hungungannya dengan Kai. apa Kyungsoo sanggup bertahan dengan sikap Kai sampai keajaiban itu pada akhirnya akan datang kepada mereka?"_

Sudah hampir setahun mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan tak lama lagi,akan datang bulan desember yang akan menandakan hubungan mereka akan menginjak usia 1 tahun. Namja mungil yang bernama D.O kyungsoo atau yang lebih kerap disapa kyungsoo itu memikirkan apa hubungannya dengan jongin atau teman-temannya memangil kai itu akan terus seperti ini hingga salah satu diantara mereka lelah untuk menjalaninya?.Tentunya dia tak akan membiarkan hubungan yang tak jelas selama setahun ini berakhir begitu saja bukan ?.Walaupun hubungannya dengan jongin itu tak jelas,setidaknya bisa bersama dengan jongin adalah hal yang terindah didalam hidupnya. dia memberikan perhatiannya,kasih sayangnya,hanya untuk jongin.

Tapi entah kenapa,selama mereka berpacaran,jongin seperti tidak menganggap kyungsoo seperti kekasihnya,seakan kata "pacaran" hanya sebuah status yang tidak penting dan hanya sebuah permainan belaka.

"jongin..." panggil kyungsoo kepada jongin yang asyik dengan gamenya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban apapun dari jongin.

"jongin..." panggil kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"hm?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang kim begitu,kyungsoo bersyukur setidaaknya perkataanya didengarkan oleh jongin.

"sebentar lagi bulan desember kan?kau tau tidak sudah berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini?" tanya kyungsoo penuh harap.

"mollayo hyung,, wae ?" tanya jongin acuh.

"a..apa benar kau tak tau ?" tanya kyungsoo seperti lirih, Kyungsoo sedih mendengar jawaban Jongin yang acuh.

"ne,,aku tak berniat untuk mengetahuinya. untuk apa kau menghitungnya hyung ?buang-buang waktumu saja. lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk hal yang lebih penting " jawab Jongin seadanya yang tak memikirkan perasaan kyungsoo.

'_tak taukah kau,bahwa kau adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku jongin?' _ batin Kyungsoo, tak terasa air mata ingin keluar dari mata doenya. tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya, karena dia tidak mau dibilang cengeng oleh Jongin.

"benar juga katamu,.ya sudah,aku pergi dulu ne" kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan kai yang masih asyik dengan gamenya.

* * *

kyungsoo sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang diatasnya. Dia sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"jongin,,sudah setahun aku menjalani hubungan ini. tapi pernahkah kau mengerti dengan perasaanku?"

Disaat yang sama salju pun turun dari langit.

"salju?ada apa ini ? mengapa salju lebih cepat turun ? seharusnya kan masih beberapa hari lagi." kyungsoo menatap kembali salju yang turun ."keajaiban..." gumam kyungsoo."ku harap keajaiban juga datang kedalam hubunganku dengan jongin." Sekitar setengah jam kyungsoo masih berada di balkon kamarnya menatap salju-salju yang semakin banyak turun dari langit. Karena udara terasa semakin dingin,kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Kyungsoo menutup pintu balkonnya dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya keatas kasur, langsung menggulung diri dengan selimut hangatnya. Sebelum tidur kyungsoo mengirim pesan untuk jongin, beberapa saat menunggu dan tak ada balasan dari jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi. hah..kenapa jongin tidak pernah peduli padanya.

Disaat bersamaan..

"salju? Sepertinya salju turun lebih awal tahun ini."gumam Jongin sambil memandangi langit yang penuh dengan butiran salju dari jendela -tiba di teringat dengan kyungsoo "_kyungsoo hyung_" gumam Jongin." Aish..apa yang kupikirkan?mengapa aku memikirkannya?" dengan cepat Jongin membuang pikirannya tentang kyungsoo.

Drrtt..drrt...

ponsel Jongin berbunyi, dia langsung mengambilnya..ternyata ada pesan dari kyungsoo. Jongin membuang ponselnya ke ranjang mengacuhkan pesan dari kyungsoo.

* * *

Next day...

Sepulang sekolah.

"kajja pulang."ajak kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"kau duluan saja hyung" balas Jongin tanpa menatap kyungsoo

"tapi jongin,kau tak membawa jaket ataupun syal. diluar sangat dingin,nanti kau bisa sakit" balas kyungsoo

"apa pedulimu? Dengarkan, aku ini sudah besar,aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. daripada kau mengurusku,lebih baik kau urus saja dirimu sendiri."ujar jongin dingin dan tajam.

Kata-kata itu sungguh menyayat hati Kyungsoo. tak terpikirkan olehnya kai yang sangat dicintainya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata menusuk seperti itu. selama ini jongin tidak pernah berkata kasar Jongin sering acuh padanya. kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin. dengan sebelumnya mengatakan " sampai besok jongin " yang tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo harus kuat, kalau dia masih ingin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"jongin..."air mata yang tak dapat terbendung lagi matanya mengalir begitu saja dipipi kyungsoo. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit yang bertaburan oleh salju.

Sesampainya dirumah,kyungsoo langsung mengistirahatkan diri dan pikirannya. Kyungsoo menarik selimut sampai ke kepala karena cuaca terlalu dingin. tak lama,kyungsoo tertidur.

* * *

"ada apa denganku?kenapa sedari tadi aku hanya memikirkan kyungsoo?apa tadi aku terlalu kasar padanya?kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak begini?" banyak pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi yang ditunjukkan kai untuk dirinya sendiri."apa peduliku?biarkan saja siapa suruh dia menganggapku seperti anak kecil ?" ternyata Jongin masih memikirkan egonya sendiri.

"mianhe kyungsoo hyung" beberapa detik kemudian kata-kata itupun akhirnya keluar dari mulut sedikit merasa bersalah membentak kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memilih untuk membersihkan badannya lalu tidur.

* * *

Tak terasa matahari menunjukkan sinarnya. memaksa namja imut itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi,kyungsoo merasa aneh pada dirinya. sepertinya dia tidak enak badan. Kyungsoo berdiri mengambil jaket dan memakainya .lalu kembali ke tempat tidur, dia sangat merasa kedinginan, dan suhu tubuhnya juga tinggi."sepertinya aku tak bisa sekolah hari ini"gumamnya, lalu tidur kembali.

Disekolah..

Jongin memandang pintu kelas dari tempat duduknya dan berharap sosok yang ditunggunya akan segera menampakkan dirinya.

1 menit..

2 menit..

5 menit..

Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Padahal jam pelajaran akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

"kyungsoo hyung,hari ini sepertinya kau tak datang. apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu"gumam Jongin dan langsung memfokuskan pikirannya ke pelajaran pertama yang diajarkan oleh Taeyeon seonsaengnim..

Hari ini sungguh sangatlah menyebalkan bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini orang yang selalu memperhatikannya. dia cukup resah, kenapa kyungsoo tak masuk dan di tambah dengan pelajaran yang begitu membosankan. Jongin kau sungguh egois.

"Ya kkamjong!" seseorang memukul pundaknya dengan sedikit kencang dan suaranya yang tinggi dapat merusak telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"sudah kutebak pasti itu kau Baekhyun hyung ,bisa tidak suaramu kau pelankan sedikit? apa hyung ingin merusak gendang telingaku? dan ada apa hyung kesini?" kata Jongin kesal.

"hehe,,mian itu,aku ingin bertanya soal.. apa kau melihat kyungsoo seharian ini?"tanya baekhyun

"dia tak datang kesekolah tadi hyung." jawab Jongin malas

"ada apa dengannya kai?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"aish..mana ku tau, kenapa tak kau hubungi saja dia?" balas kai kesal. Moodnya tambah buruk karena kehadiran Baekhyun.

"ya.. kau itu kekasihnya. Seharusnya kau tau kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini." Baekhyun dibuat kesal karena Jongin terlihat tidak peduli dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya

"Aissh...hyung cerewet sekali."

"Mwo ? kau bilang aku cerewet. Ish dasar kkamjong jelek hitam pesek ! Ku kadukan ke chanyeol supaya kau diinjak-injak habis olehnya karena telah mengataiku cerewet" baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat. jongin tidak mempedulikan itu, moodnya sedang buruk sekarang.

Baekhyun yang tak tahu harus pergi kemana,memilih untuk mampir kerumah kekasihnya park chanyeol yang dikenal tampan,tinggi, pemilik senyum 5 jari itu. Baekhyun berencana akan mengadukan JOngin karena telah mengatainya yang cerewet. padahal itu memang merupakan sebuah 'fakta' bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" yaa..chanyeollie,," baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol. tak lama, dan muncullah chanyeol dari dalam rumah dengan berpakaian kasualnya..'tampan' pikir baekhyun.

"Baekkiiii,ada apa kau kesini?dan mengapa kau masih memakai seragam ? kau tidak pulang kerumahmu ? ayo masuk " Chanyeol menatap bingung kekasihnya itu dan membawanya masuk Rumah chanyeol cukup besar dan luas untuk ditinggali olehnya dan hyungnya yang bernama Kris. hanya saja saat ini,chanyeol sendirian dirumah,berhubung kakaknya kris,tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya di Cina dan kembali sesekali bila ia rindu dengan chanyeol ataupun sedang libur.

"Yeolli,,, tadi aku bertemu dengan kkamjong si jelek hitam" Kata baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibinya. dar bicaranya Chanyeol tau bahwa baekhyun akan mengadukan sesuatu hal. Chanyeol tau persis bagaimana sifat kekasihnya itu.

"Uhm,memangnya apa yang diperbuat olehnya ? Kenapa sepertinya kau kesal sekali baekki ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"Kkamjong hitam itu mengataiku cerewet yeollie" Dengan nada yang manja, Baekhyun berharap chanyeol akan membelanya dan menemui kai lalu, kalau perlu harusnya Chanyeol menginjjaknya saja supaya dia jera.

"Haha,hanya karena itu baek? Kau ini" Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun.

"Jangan diacak,kau membuatnya berantakan bodoh!."

"Oh ya,yeol,apakah kau melihat kyungsoo seharian tadi?" tanyanya kembali

"aku tak melihanya. kenapa tak menanyakannya pada kai ?"

" Tadi aku menayakannya pada kai,tetapi dia juga tidak melihat kyungsoo seharian ini yeol ?"

" Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

" Belum sih"

"tapi yeol,aku khawatir dia dan kai sedang dalam masalah" lanjutnya dengan khawatir

" Tenang saja,Kyungsoo itu kuat,kau tau kan? Meski dia sedang dalam masalah,aku yakin dia akan menyelesaikanya dengan baik" Chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun dan tau persis perasaan baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun berulang kali menghubungi kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo tidak mengangkat-ngangkat telponnya. Itu semakin membuat Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. baekhyun memutuskan kerumah kyungsoo saja. Baekhyun khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya. sekarang kyungsoo tinggal sendiri dirumah karena orang tuanya pergi keluar kota menjalankan bisnis mereka.

"Yeol,bisa kau antarkan aku kerumah kyungsoo? Dia tak menjawab telponku dan tak membalas takut sesuatu hal terjadi padanya"

"arrasseo,, kajja ".

Tak beberapa kemudia chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai didepan Rumah Kyungsoo.

"Hmm Baek,sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini ,aku ada urusan, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Gwenchana yeol..Gomawoo"

" Ne..Ingat,apapun yang terjadi pada kyungsoo,kau tak boleh khawatir, kau harus memberinya semangat dan sepertinya dia sedang memerlukannya ?" Jelas chanyeol sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Arrasseo yeol..Gomawo" Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya itu. dia tak percaya,chanyeol yang biasanya tidak serius,akan mengatakan hal sebijak ini, setelah chanyeol pergi,baekhyun berjalan mendekati rumah kyungsoo.

Sesampainya didepan rumah kyungsoo,baekhyun memencet bell beberapa kali. terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang dari dalam. tak lama pintu terbuka. dan terlihat Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat.

"kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau tak datang ke sekolah eoh ?" kata baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat. Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab baekhyun sudah histeris duluan.

"omona kyungie."

TBC

karena kami masih baru.. mohon kritik dan sarannya.. karena kami sangat membutuhkan itu..

gomawo yang sudah mau membaca..

Reaview juseyo ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

MIRACLE IN DESEMBER

Cast:Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Gendre: Hurt/ comfort, YAOI, School Life

Disclaimer: cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan milik saya dan nae chingu #lirik Baeklie-ssi. Cerita ini nae chingu yang buat dan saya hanya ikut serta sedikit.

**Kim MinBaek~~~~**

_Sesampainya di depan rumah Kyungso, Baekhyun memencet bell beberapa kali. terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat._

" _Kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah eoh " kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Baekhyun sudah histeris duluan_

" _omona Kyungie "_

* * *

"omona kyungie..badanmu panas sekali" Baekhyun terlihat begitu kuwatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. jadi Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah karena demam.

"Gwaenchana hyung.. aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terlalu kuwatir kepadanya.

" ya ampun Kyungsoo.. sedikit katamu. Badanmu panas sekali. Mungkin telur saja bisa matang kalau sepanas ini"Baekhyun menuntun kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya. merebahkan kyungsoo dengan hati-hati ketempat tidur. setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi ke dapur, mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk untuk mengompres panas Kyungsoo, dan kembali kekamar. Baekhyun meletakkan baskom kecil itu diatas nakas samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun Merendam handuk itu dan memerasnya, kemudian meletakkannya diatas kening Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping tempat tidur.

" gomawo hyung" Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat penat. Dan kepalanya juga berdenyut sakit

" kenapa kau tidak menghubungi hyung atau Jongin" Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Sudah tau dia dirumah sendiri. Mengapa tidak memberitahunya dia demam. Dan juga Jongin tidak ada rasa pedulinya sedikitpun. Kekasih macam apa itu

" aku tidak mau mengganggu dan membuat hyung kuwatir.. mianhae." Jawab Kyungsoo menyesal. Dan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak yakin Jongin akan peduli kepadanya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. untung saja dia kerumah Kyungsoo hari ini. Kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyungsoo

" apa kau sudah makan dan minum obat" tanya Baekhyun lagi, sambil memperbaiki kompresan Kyungsoo

"Belum hyung " balas kyungsoo dengan nada lemah. Dia tidak kuat harus membuat bubur. Karena itu dia hanya tidur dari pagi

"ya sudah.. tunggu sebentar, hyung akan buatkan makanan dulu" Baekhyun beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.

" gomawo hyung" ucap kyungsoo yang dibalas senyuman oleh baekhyun, dan berlalu kedapur

Beberapa menit kemudian, baekhyun kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur, obat dan segelas air.

"kyungie, ini buburnya. mian hyung hanya bisa buat segini saja." Kata baekhyun sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Aku sangat berterima kasih hyung sudah mau merawatku" Kyungsoo memakan buburnya dibantu disuapi oleh Baekhyun. beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo telah menghabiskan bubur dan meminum obatnya.

"hyung.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih dengan wajah sedih. Dia akan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Jongin kepada Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak bisa memendungya lagi sendirian

" ne kyungsoo? Ada apa ?" Baekhyun memperbaiki duduknya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mau menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya.

" apa hyung percaya pada keajaiban ?" mulai kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"ne dalam hidup kita ini, ,pasti akan ada keajaiban yang bisa datang kapan saja " jelas baekhyun tersenyum lembut

" tapi hyung,aku tak merasakan keajaiban itu ada didalam hidupku " balas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan begitu menyedihkan

" kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu kyungie ? itu karena keajaiban itu belum datang kepadamu " ucap Baekhyun tenang sambil mengusap rambut kyungsoo sayang. " apa ini tentang masalah kau dan Jongin? Ceritakanlah hyung akan mendengarkanmu " lanjut Baekhyun lagi

"jongin .d..dia selalu mengacuhkanku hyung. Mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku ...bahkan dia juga tak ingat berapa lama hubungan yang kami jalani..itu sakit hyung hiks.." kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, ini terlalu menyesakkan

"tidak mungkin Jongin tidak mencintaimu. Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu mana mungkin dia menjalin hubungan ini denganmu sampai sekarang " Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

" dia tidak menghubungiku hyung. Setidaknya bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi tidak sama sekali hyung" Kyungsoo makin terisak. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat dan mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"ssstt..kalau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, bicarakan ini dengan Jongin. Dan tanya kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini kepadamu " Baekhyun juga tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sepertinya dia harus memberi pelajaran kepada Kai hitam pesek dan tidak ada sexynya sedikitpun itu #ditendang Kai ke galaxy-nya Kris

"ne.. hyung, gomawo sudah mendengarkan ceritaku." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan meraka dan tersenyum kearah sangat menyayangi hyungnya ini. Walau Baekhyun agak kekanakan tapi Disaat keadaan seperti apapun baekhyun selalu ada untuknya.

"ne..kyungie. aigoo..Kai hitam itu sungguh menyedihkan tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki namja sepertimu" Baekhyun berdecak kesal akan kelakuan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin dikatai hitam oleh Baekhyun langsung protes tak terima " hyung Jongin tidak hitam.. dia sangat tampan tau " balas Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang melihat suasana hati Kyungsoo membaik tersenyum senang.

"arraseo.. Jonginmu memang tamapan. Tapi lebih tampan yeolliku weekk" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Chanyeolnya lebih tampan dari siapapun.

" ya sudah kau istirahatlah " lanjut Baekhyun. Dan memeriksa kembali panas Kyungsoo apa sudah turun atau belum

" ne..hyung" Kyungsoo merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas kasur yang dibantu Baekhyun

" mianhae.. hyung tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau hyung tinggal sendiri? " tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal

"gwaenchana hyung.. pulanglah, hari sudah malam, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri. Besok aku sudah kembali kesekolah kok" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Baekhyun kalau harus menemaninya juga malam ini. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi sebelum berpamitan pulang.

* * *

Hari ini, kyungsoo kembali ke sekolah, seperti yang diucapakannya kemarin kepada Baekhyun. Dia sudah merasa cukup baikan sekarang. Kyungsoo berjalan dikoridor sekolah sambil memikirkan, Apa Jongin akan menyakan kenapa dia tidak masuk kemarin. Tapi Kyungsoo rasa Jongin tidak terlalu peduli. Kalau dia peduli, seharusnya dari kemarin dia menanyakannya. Memikirkan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin sedih..Sesampainya di kelas,kyungsoo langsung menangkap sosok yang sangat mereka bertemu. Tampak senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo kepada hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar dan dingin..Senyum kyungsoo hilang seketika, dia langsung memili hberjalan menuju mejanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya yang dekat dengan jendela. Kyungsoo memandang keluar menatap taman sekolah.'keajaiban' gumam kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah masuk sekolah lagi, merasa senang. Tapi dia menyembunyikan dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya. Sebenarnya dia cukup kuwatir dengan Kyungsoo. Dan ingin menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. Karena gengsi dia tidak melakukan itu

Saat istirahat.

Kyungsoo mencari Jongin ketempat yang biasa dikunjunginya setiap istirahat yaitu atap sekolah. Dan benar saja saat dia membuka pintu atap terlihatlah Jongin yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang yang tersedia disana

" Jongin.." panggil kyungsoo lembut. Dan mendekat kearah Jongin

"hm?" hanya itu yang rutin untuk membalas panggilan kyungsoo kepadanya. Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya. Dan memberikan Kyungsoo tempat duduk

"ini bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan yang telah dibuatnya tadi pagi kearah Jongin.

"aku tidak lapar hyung" balas Jongin melihat kearah Kyungsoo sekilas

"ambil saja kalau tidak lapar,kau bisa memakannya dirumahmu nanti"kyungsoo tetap kukeuh memberikan bekal itu kepada Jongin

"kau tak dengar hyung? aku nanti tidak lagi saja,atau kau buang, itu terserah kepadamu" Jawab Jongin kesal. Kenapa Kyungsoo menyebalkan sekali pikirnya

"setidaknya terimalah jongin,aku sudah susah membuatkannya untukmu" kata kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kotak makanan tersebut erat dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"aissh...aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membuatkanku bekal kan hyung?mengapa masih kau buat?apa kau mau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil lagi?" kata Jongin yang semakin kesal

"Mian jongin.. aku tak menganggapmu anak kecil. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli dan mencintaimu. Apa salah aku membuat bekal untuk kekasihku sendiri " kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja membentuk sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya.

" kau membuatku muak Do Kyungsoo " Jongin berujar dingin dan tajam, dia berlalu dari hadapan kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Dia merasa sesak didadanya saat melihat kyungsoo menangis untuk pertama kali dihadapannya. Selama ini kyungsoo selalu tersenyum kepadanya walaupun dia sering mengacuhkan kyungsoo. Tapi tetap saja ego lebih mendominasi Jongin saat ini.

Melihat Jongin yang pergi dan mengatakan dia muak dengannya, kyungsoo benar-benar hancur dan sudah tidak tahan lagi. kyungsoo juga merasa lelah kalau harus seperti ini terus. Untuk apa dia mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau Jongin tidak pernah menginginkan dan mencintainya. Mungkin selama ini kyungsoo hanya menyusahkan namja dalam hubungan mereka mungkin memang tidak ada.

Kyungsoo berbalik melihat Jongin yang hampir memutar knop pintu. Dan seketika itu pula Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar kyungsoo bicara dengan agak keras kepadanya.

"kalau begitu, terserah apa katamu ,aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini Kim Jongin. mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu, taukah kau ini sangat menyakitkan?.kau sangat penting bagiku daripada apapun Jongin .Tetapi kau hanya membuatku sakit dan tak dianggap dengan sikapmu. mulai sekarang terserah apa maumu. aku tidak akan mengganggu dan muncul dihadapanmu tenang saja kai,untuk mengurangi muakmu kepadaku, aku tidak sekolah disini lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Kau akan tenang sekarang, karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggu dan menganggapmu anak kecil seperti yang kau bilang. jadi,selamat tinggal kim jong in" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan kyungsoo kepada Jongin sebelum berlari melewatinya yang terdiam membeku. Jongin tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertindak seperti ini. Apa sikapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dengan amarah yang memuncak jongin meninju dinding dengan keras tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang terluka.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di sekolah. Jongin menjalani harinya seperti mayat hidup, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya yaitu kyungsoo, yang membuktikan ucapannya yang tidak akan menggangnyunya lagi. Dia menyesal karena melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Andai saja dia tidak egois , mungkin Kyungsoo masih ada disampingnya saat ini.

Jongin seperti biasa berada diatap sekolah. Dia lebih memilih membolos saat ini. Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas bangku sambil menatap langit diatasnya. Tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang menyerangnya " Hyung,mianhe..jeongmal mianhe..kini aku sadar,yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah dirimu. aku tak bisa apapun tanpa dirimu,aku tak berarti lagi bila kau tak ada. sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu hyung" Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah menangis..akhirnya menangis hari ini. Jongin menangis dalam diam. Dia memikirkan kesalahannya saat ini. Seharuskan dia tidak mementingkan egonya. Harusnya dia tidak terlalu cemburu waktu itu. Yang membuat dia semakin gelap hati dan tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia percaya Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya. Ya.. dia berawal bersikap seperti ini karena dulu waktu mereka baru menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo mempunyai teman bernama Suho. Mereka sangat dekat. Dan dari penglihatannya suho mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Kyungsoo. Saat mereka berkencan suho pasti ikut serta dengan mereka. Akhirnya bukannya dia yang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo malah suho yang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Dan Kyungsoo juga selalu mengacuhkannya kalau sudah ada Suho. Itu membuat Jongin cemburu berat dan dia berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya. Dan pikirannya semakin tepat karena waktu Suho harus pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, bahkan saat dibandara waktu Kyungsoo mengantar kepergian Suho. Dia melihat Kekasihnya dicium oleh Suho, walaupun dikening, dan sepertinya Suho mengungkapkannya perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. karena terlihat Kyungsoo yang sangat terkjut waktu itu . Jongin melihatnnya dari kejauhan Saat dia mau menjemput Kyungsoo waktu itu. Kyungsoo sangat sedih saat itu. Malah Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikannya selama seminggu. Dan itu membuat amarah seorang Kim Jongin semakin memuncak. Dan mulai saat itu Jongin mulai bersikap dingin dan tak begitu mempedulikan Kyungsoo lagi. Walau Kyungsoo sudah mulai ceria dan meminta maaf padanya karena sudah mengacuhkannya bebepa hari lampau. Jongin tak memperdulikannya Dan sikap itu semakin menjadi setiap harinya karena amarah sudah menggelapkan hatinya.

Dan seharusnya dia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya karena Kyungsoo yang sangat memperhatikannya dan tidak pernah berhunbungan lagi dengan Suho. Tapi ego memang sudah menguasai Jongin.

* * *

Sekarang sudah tengah bulan desember. kalau saja hubungan kyungsoo dan Jongin tak berakhir beberapa minggu yang lalu,dan andai saja kyungsoo bisa menahan amarahnya saat itu,maka hubungan mereka telah menginjak 1 tahun. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke taman yang sudah jarang dikunjunginya dari sejak awal musim salju waktu itu. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan apa sebenarnya dia yang salah selama ini dan membuat Kai bersikap seperti itu padanya. Karena diawal meraka pacaran Jongin sangat perhatian kepadanya.

kyungsoo berjalan-jalan dibekali dengan sebuah jaket yang dipakainya dan payung untuk menutupi dirinya dari butiran-butiran salju yang Turun.

"aigoo..d-dingin sekali" kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha mencari tempat yang bisa digunakannya untuk berteduh dan beristirahat mendapatkan tempat yang cocok,kyungsoo mulai beristirahat dan mengenang kembali masa-masanya bersama Jongin.

"Tempat ini...adalah tempat pertemuan awalku dengannya" gumam kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Flashback :

"hyuung,,tunggu aku" teriak kyungsoo sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang mengambil buku diary kesayangannya

" kau mau mengambilnya,kau harus mengejarku kyungsoo ,kalau tidak aku akan membaca isi diarymu ini hahaha" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo. sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berencana untuk membaca diary tersebut dari cuman ingin bermain-main dengan kyungsoo.

" hyuung,,kembalikan bukuku,,jebaaal" kyungsoo terus berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang gesit menghindarinya. Karena sudah terlalu lelah, Kyungsoo terduduk di tanah .dan menatap datar baekhyun yang membawa diarynya lari kesana-kemari.

"mau bukumu kembali? Ambil sini..ppalli" Baekhyun berteriak, dan menghentikan langkahnya karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak mengejar dia lagi

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali dengan ancang-ancang sebelumnya,kyungsoo berlari dengan cepat untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersandung, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menanti dirinya yang akan jatuh ketanah dengan tidak elitnya

Bruukk..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Eh,ada apa ini,kenapa tidak sakit sama sekali?"Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan begitu terkejut dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang telah menangkapnya dan bahkan merelakan dirinya untuk jatuh ketanah demi menyelamatkannya. namja tersebut yang melihat eksperi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ' _sangat manis' _pikirnya.

"E Eh,,mi-mianhe,," dengan gugup Kyungsoo beranjak dari atas tubuh namja tan itu.". Omo.. tanganmu berdarah." Kyungsoo terkejut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kuwatirnya. Kyungsoo membantu namja itu berdiri dan duduk di kursi taman yang dekat dari mereka.

"tungu sebentar,aku akan membeli obat untukmu dulu" kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan namja tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian,,,kyungsoo datang dengan membawa obat merah dan plaster di tangannya

"kesinikan tanganmu"namja tersebut menyodorkan tangannya yang terluka tadi kearah Kyungsoo. namja tan itu hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan saat mengobatinya. Kadang Kyungsoo akan menyergit saat dia membersihkan lukanya. Seperti dia merasakan sendiri sakitnya.

"Selesai..." teriak kyungsoo senang.

"Mianhe,,tadi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh. Dan gomawo sudah menolongku."kata kyungsoo sambil menatap namja itu dengan tampang menyesal

" gwenchana,,lagian aku juga tidak apa-apa hanya luka biasa. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau jatuh"jawab namja itu dengan senyum lembut. kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung memerah

"mmm...ireumi mwoeyeo" tanya kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah namja tersebut sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kim jongIn imnida. Panggil saja aku Jong In atau orang-orang memanggilku Kai " ujar orang yang bernama Jongin tersebut sambil menerima jabatan tangan kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa geli dalam hati melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu.

" oh iya.. namamu siapa" tanya Jongin karena namja munggil disampingnya ini belum menyebutkan namanya tadi.

" Do Kyungsoo imnida " jawab kyungsoo mengakkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis

Walaupun mereka baru bertemu, tapi mereka bisa langsung akrab. Terbukti mereka bercerita dengan canda tawa,,,

Dan sepertinya ada satu orang yang terlupakan ' Baekhyun'

" Ya! Kyungsooo,kau melupakan aku dari tadi?" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Karena dia sudah bosan melihat dua orang itu berbicara dari tadi. Kyungsoo. Menepuk jidatnya karena sudah melupakan Baekhyun. Tapi kyungsoo tak ambil pusing karena dia masih kesal dengan Baekhyun

Flashback end

Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Jongin. Tapi seketika dia merasa sedih karena sekarang dia tidak bersama Jongin lagi. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat melingkar dilehernya yang ternyata sebuah syal. Dan langsung berbalik siapa gerangan yang sudah memakaikan syal ini untuknya.

"Jo-Jongin?" Kyungsoo sungguh terkejut melihat sosok itu. jantungnya berdetak kencang serasa mau melompat keluar. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan tatapannya menatap kebawah dan tidak mampu untuk menatap sosok itu. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Jongin

"ya,,, ini aku. sedang apa disini hyung?" jongin tadi juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kyungsoo disini. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dan rasanya dia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat saking rindunya. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya

"a-aku..aku hanya berjalan-jalan" jawab Kyungsoo. Sungguh jantung Kyungsoo berdetak menggila saat ini. Apalagi saat Jongin duduk cukup dekat dengannya

"lama tak bertemu hyung" ujar Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya dalam

"n-ne Jongin" Kyungsoo sungguh gugup luarbiasa saat ini

"hyung..ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius.

"mwonde?" kyungsoo menatap kai yang sebelumnya agak menjauh sedikit karena dia pikir jarak itu terlalu dekat.

"mianhae hyung " ujar Jongin lirih. " maafkan aku mengabaikanmu selama ini" lanjut Jongin

" tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku juga minta maaf karena mengganggumu" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"bukan begitu hyung.. kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku" Jongin semakin merasa bersalah mendengar KYUNgsoo berucap seperti itu.

"Jongin boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu "tanya kyungsoo tersenyum yang tempak sangat terpaksa .

" sebenarnya aku bersikap seperti ini.. karena dulu aku sangat cemburu melihat kau yang terlalu dekat dengan Suho hyung. Bahkan kau mengabaikanku selama seminggu setelah kepergian Suho hyung ke Amerika" jawab Jongin dingin. Amarahnya muncul lagi saat mengingatnya. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Karena dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyunsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya sungguh terkejut luarbiasa. Jadi karen itu Jongin bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Pantasan Jongin bersikap aneh saat dia tidak terlalu sedih lagi dan meminta maaf kepada Jongin karena mengabaikannya waktu itu

" dan juga saat aku menjemputmu dibandara kau juga diam saja saat dia menciummu " Jongin berujar cemburut. Dia sungguh cemburu dan sakit hati saat itu

" ya ampun Jongin itu hanya dikening" Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir denngan Jongin. Hanya karena itu dia bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Sungguh kekanakan

"hyung...mianhae. aku pikir kau hanya kasihan denganku karena aku hanya sendirian didunia ini. Karena aku tidak mau terlalu sakit hati makanya aku bersikap seperti itu.

" aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin. Dan juga aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Suho hyung. Waktu itu memang dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku tapi aku menolaknya. Dan aku juga waktu sangat sedih karena aku sudah menganggap Suho hyung, hyungku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu salah paham Jongin" Kyungsoo berucap panjang lebar. Tak terasa air mata jatuh begitu saja dipipinya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis langsung saja memeluk Kyungsoo.

" hyung... saranghae, maukah kau memperbaiki hubungan kita lagi " tanya jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

" ne Jongin ,,, nado saranghae " jawab kyungsoo tesenyum begitu manis. Dia sungguh bahagia sekarang. Akhirnya mereka bersama lagi, keajaiban itu memang ada. Secara perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam satu ciuman lembut, tidak ada nafsu disana hanya perasaan bahagia dan cinta. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

" kajja kita pulang Hyung.. disini sungguh dingin sekali. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo berdiri.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan .Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang berjalan melewati mereka, dan salah satu mereka senjaja menabrak Jongin agak keras ,hingga membuat Jongin jatuh. Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung membantu Jongin berdiri. " gwaenchanna?" tanya kyungsoo kuwatir." Gwaenchanna hyung " balas Jongin. Jongin langsung berbalik. Berteriak memanggil kedua orang tadi yang menabraknya.

" hei kalian.. tunggu dulu, jangan pergi begitu saja " Kedua orang itu langsung berhenti. Mereka berbalik dan langsung tertawa puas begitu keras

" Balas dendam" Kata seseorang yang bertubuh pendek. Ternyata meraka adalah Baekhyun Chanyeol

"YA! Hyung,kau membuatku terjatuh,awas kalian !" teriak jongin kesal. mereka yang mengetahui Jongin akan mengamuk sebentar lagi langsung berlari menjauhi Jongin. Jongin yang berniat mengejar mereka langsung berhenti karena Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

" Sudah Jongin,biarkan saja taukan bagaimana sifat mereka?" Kata kyungsoo sambil memegang lengannya,

"Tapi tetap saja hyung,aku kesal dengan mereka. Baekhyun hyung pasti balas dendam padaku karena sudah mengatainya cerewet waktu itu. tapi itu adalah fakta hyung" jelas kai dengan tampang cemberutnya.

Kai yang terlanjur kesal,dengan scepat kilat mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mencegahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan biasa karena mereka berpikir jongin tidak akan mengejar mereka.

"Aku senang karena telah balas dendam kepada Kai dan membuatnya jatuh. kau tau? Melihat tampangnya saat terjatuh tadi sangat menggelikan " Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kai sudah berada di belakang mereka. Jongin berdehem cukup keras dan menyadarkan mereka yang langsung lari menjauhinya. kyungsoo masih berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar kai yang berlari terlalu cepat.

"Baekhyun hyung,Chanyeol Hyung, Jongin tunggu! Kenapa kalian larinya secepat itu? Tolong pelankan. aku lelah mengejar kalian" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena terlalu lelah berlari

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyerah. Mereka juga tidak kuat lagi berlari. kai lansung menangkap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. mereka terus tertawa,kai memberi pukulan –tidak keras- kepada hyungnya itu,sementara Kyungsoo telah berhasil sampai ketempat mereka berada.

"Jongin ,kau melupakan dan meninggalkan aku lagi" kata Kyungsoo pura-pura sedih

"eh hyung! Nggak,aku nggak hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran bagi duo troublemeker ini yang telah merusak moment kita." Jelas kai ambil memeluk kyungsoo.

"hahaha aku tau jongin " kata Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Kai.

"mereka..sangat serasi" gumam Baekhyun, yang terdengar oleh chanyeol.

"kau iri Baekki? Mau aku peluk juga hm? Sini-sini aku peluk" kata Chanyeol membuka lengannya lebar-lebar.

"begitulah..kekeke" baekhyun tertawa dan memeluk Chanyeol.

" dasar Baekhyun hyung cerewet dan suka iri " cibir Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun

" masalah buatmu kkamjong jelek ?" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah yang masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol. mereka tertawa bersama karena tingkah baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

' _kau adalah kejaiban yang sangat indah buatku ,aku percaya pada keajaiban yang mengelilingi hubungan kita. Gomawo Baekhyun hyung. Hyung benar bahwa akan ada keajaiban di dalam hubungangan kami. kau hyung yang terbaik bagiku_.' Kyungsoo

'_keajaiban... ,berkat kau,aku menyadari bahwa orang yang disampingku selama ini adalah seseorang yang berarti buatku,dan aku berjanji,akan selalu ada untuknya dan tak akan menyakiti perasaannya lagi_...' Jongin

Dan akhirnya mereka pulang bersama kerumah Jongin. Mereka berencana merayakan telah kembalinya hubungan KaiSoo. Jongin dan kyungsoo memulai kehidupan baru mereka dengan saling mencintai dan melengkapi.

Keajaiban yang datang pada bulan desember ini telah menuntun mereka untuk kembali,dan meyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman diantara mereka.

' _percayalah,bahwa keajaiban ada di hidupmu penuh dengan cobaan,maka percayalah akan ada setitik keajaiban dalam cobaan tersebut yang akan membuat hidupmu berakhir dengan bahagia_ '

END

Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review.

Nugunugunugu : ini udah lanjut,gomawo udah baca dan review :D

Do hyun in : gomawo udah baca dan review

Dela : ini udah lanjut,

Mian nggak bisa update kilat. gomawa sudah baca dan review

Desta soo : gomawo sudah baca dan review

Thank's To

|Kaisooism|| nugunugunugu||do hyun in| |sfsclouds|

|Dela| |Kaisooship|| Changchang | |Maple fujoshi2309|

|Desta soo |

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca

Terakhir kali REVIEW-juseyo~~~~


End file.
